Fragrances for perfumery, cosmetics, detergents and in other commercial products are well known and have long been used to enhance, mask or heighten natural odors of various products or to provide a pleasing scent to the skin, hair or clothing. However, the scents and odors imparted by many of these fragrances are ephemeral, dissipating within a few hours. This is particularly true of aerosol sprays used for colognes, perfume and other cosmetic applications to the hair and skin where, because of the pressure and rapid evaporation of the propellant, many of the top notes and middle notes of the desired scent dissappear rapidly and the end note emerges without the complementary benefit of the top and middle components.
Also, fragrances added to commercial formulations, particularly those containing strongly acid or basic components, tend to interact causing alteration of the scent desired, in some cases causing an unpleasant odor and discoloration.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above deficiencies by means of an economical additive which can be produced by a commercially feasible and inexpensive process.
Another object is to prevent or minimize degradation of pleasing odors and to preserve the top and middle notes of a fragrance formulation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fragrance component which is capable of masking unpleasant odors with a perfume formulation.
Another object is to heighten the natural odor of a substance.
Still another object is to lower the vapor pressure of a fragrance and extend its odoriferous emanation.
Yet another object is to stabilize fragrance compositions against chemical interaction in commercial formulations and to repress tendencies of discoloration.